


The Morning After the Epiphany

by celli



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Getting Together, M/M, Yuletide 2019, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: Lovett redirected his attention from his phone to Favs. “What’s wrong?” he asked immediately.“Okay, there’s being known and there’s beingknown,” Favs said. “Jesus.”“You look like you do before you get on a plane,” Lovett said. “What’s. Wrong.”“Okay, so first of all, I’m not straight,” Favs said.
Relationships: Jon Favreau & Jon Lovett & Tommy Vietor, Jon Favreau/Jon Lovett
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	The Morning After the Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labellementeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labellementeuse/gifts).

> Thanks to M for the beta!

Favs paced back and forth. The founders’ office wasn’t small, but it didn’t really accomodate a grown man working his nerves out, either, and Tommy’s looks over his monitor had gone from amused to irritated to worried.

“And you’re sure you don’t want to talk about it,” he said for the umpteenth time.

“I can’t talk about it with you,” Favs said. He looked over to see the flash of hurt cross Tommy’s face. “I’m sorry,” he said miserably. “I’m fucking this up six ways from Sunday. But I have to talk to Lovett first.”

Tommy stared at him for a long time. “This isn’t Crooked related, is it?”

Favs shook his head. “And I’ll tell you about it, I promise. One way or another,” he added grimly.

“I’m sure,” Tommy said, not unkindly.

Favs took his pacing into a walk around the block with Leo. They got back just as Lovett’s car pulled into the lot.

“Hey!” Lovett said. He climbed out of his car, Pundit following along. Leo and Pundit immediately greeted each other.

“Morning,” Favs said awkwardly. 

Lovett redirected his attention from his phone to Favs. “What’s wrong?” he asked immediately.

“Okay, there’s being known and there’s being _known_,” Favs said. “Jesus.”

“You look like you do before you get on a plane,” Lovett said. “What’s. Wrong.”

“Okay, so first of all, I’m not straight,” Favs said.

Lovett shot a hand between them to stop him; Favs halted, confused at the almost angry look on Lovett’s face. Lovett hit a button on his phone. “Hey, Tommy? Will you come get the dogs? Yeah, Favs. Yeah. Thanks.”

He hung up and took Leo’s leash from Favs. “Get in the car.”

* * *

Neither of them said anything else until Lovett turned off the car at a park a few minutes away from the Crooked Media offices.

Lovett got out and walked to a bench a few feet away. Favs followed, more slowly, yanking compulsively on the string of his hoodie.

“Okay,” Lovett said as soon as Favs sat down. “Let’s cut to the chase.”

_Shit, shit, shit_, Favs thought. “Okay,” he said.

“So you’re in love with Tommy--”

Favs stared at Lovett. “I am not in love with Tommy, what the fuck.”

“Like it’s not obvious,” Lovett said.

“To one of us,” Favs muttered.

Lovett’s gestures got increasingly expansive. “He followed you across the country. You started a company together. You spend your whole lives together!”

Favs was genuinely struck speechless.

“I don’t know what spurred this epiphany, or if you’ve just been holding onto it and had to tell someone, but that’s cool,” Lovett was saying. 

“It’s cool. That I’m in love with Tommy,” Favs said, his heart sinking.

Lovett cleared his throat. “It’s good that you’re being honest.”

Favs tried not to put too much into that throat-clearing, but his stupid heart didn’t want to be crushed today. “I do want to be honest, but I also don’t want to get my heart stomped on.”

Lovett reached out and patted Favs awkwardly on the arm. “How could you stomp on the heart of Jon Favreau? I categorically refuse to admit the possibility. No one could be that short-sighted. At least no one who’s not short-sighted.”

Favs laughed.

“But seriously,” Lovett said, “you send anyone who breaks your heart to me - I don’t care if it’s Tommy - and I’ll explain to them in very small words why they’re a fucking loser, okay?”

He looked so fierce, it just barely gave Favs enough hope to push forward. “Uh, Lovett?”

“Yeah?”

Favs took a deep breath. “_I_ followed someone across the country. I started a company with someone else. I spend my whole life with someone else.”

Lovett went very still. “Yeah. I mean, yeah, but--”

Favs leaned forward and kissed Lovett.

Lovett made a startled noise against Favs’s mouth; Favs pulled away. “Shit, sorry, shit, I just--”

“Shut up,” Lovett said. “Shut up, are you serious?”

“Yes, I--”

“Shut _up_,” Lovett said, and kissed him. Favs let himself be pressed back against the arm of the bench and held on to Lovett’s arms for dear life.

* * *

“Oh, _that_,” Tommy said.

“What the fuck do you mean, ‘that’?” Favs demanded.

“What were you saying about being known?” Lovett asked him.

“Seriously,” Tommy said, “you’ve been dorks about each other for years. Short of locking you in a closet, I couldn’t do anything about it, and locking you in a closet is technically illegal, so I’ve just been waiting for the two of you to figure yourselves out.”

“Dorks?” Favs asked.

“I fail to see why the closet wasn’t an option,” Lovett said. 

“Il. Le. Gal,” Tommy said.

Favs reached over and took Lovett’s hand. “What do you think about it, Tommy? Seriously.”

Tommy grinned at him. “I mean, Lovett will be even more insufferable now, but--”

“Hey!” Lovett yelped.

Favs just laughed.


End file.
